callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marek Ulan
Pte. Marek "Beksa" Ulan is a Polish soldier in Call of Duty 3 who is a Private but most likely assumes a higher rank due to he and his squad killing the Black Baron. He is under command of Papa Jack (real name Maj. Stanley Jachowicz). Biography He first appears in a cutscene that depicts Papa Jack briefing his men on their operation. In the mission Black Baron they went to destroy a King Tiger lead by the German General Richter in a Sherman Firefly. They succeed and Ulan gets the news from Papa Jack that they will be going to take a hill called The Mace (Hill 262) and if they succeed the Nazis would fall back to Chambois. Later Ulan rescues Bohater from death when a tank shot destroys the Firefly. Then after the player gets out he, Ulan, and Cpl. Rudinski advance and meet with Jachowiz and Kolwalski. A tank shot killed Kolwalski and nearly kills Papa Jack. Saddened, Ulan still moves up the hill and encountered Pte. Leslie Baron, the radio operator the Canadians sent to help them. Baron fought with the rest of the men using his radio to call in Artillery Strikes on the advancing tanks with Bohater as a spotter. The post eventually gets overrun and they retreat. At this, Baron has enough of running and says he's not a coward and won't run. Ulan then tells Baron that he will be shot but Baron still disobeys as he runs away from fear and learns to take it like a man. As Baron stands up, he gets hit by a sniper's bullet. Unfortunately, Baron dies in his last breath of courage. Ulan then salvages his radio and the rest of the squad moves up the hill to the base. They then thought the advancing German tanks were the Canadians, thus, Rudinski died along with two other men from a Panzer IV shot. Ulan took his death as hard as Kolwaski's but he still moved on with Jachowiz and Bohater. They moved to a bunker were they fought till finally green flares finally came up to the sky which meant the Canadians were advancing. There was nowhere else to run, so the Germans now fall back hard to Chambois and thus Bohater, Jachowicz, and Ulan have survived the war. Ulan cries out with joy after the battle. Later Jachowicz and Lt. Robiechauld talk and Robiechuald gets forgiven by Papa Jack for arriving late. Maj. Jachowicz asks if he can collect his fallen men and they look off into the sunset, and ask where will the Germans go as they are being encircled. Robiechauld replies with a simple "Chambois". Trivia *Excluding Bohater, who is unseen, Ulan is the only one of the tank crew who does not wear goggles. *After Baron dies in "The Mace", Ulan is seen wearing his radio for the rest of the level. *"Beksa" is a Polish word meaning "cry-baby" which may be an exaggeration since while Ulan has a slightly childish demeanor, he only sheds tears when Kolwalski and Rudinski get killed. *Ulan mean lancer in Polish. Quotes Ulan: "You're running from bullets, not job!" Baron: "I'm not a coward, I am not afraid!" (Baron stands up and gets shot.) Ulan: "Stupid Canuck! He's dead, Bohater! But, I think I can salvage the radio. Cover me!" ---- Papa Jack: "What happened to the Canuck?" Ulan: "Stupidity..." Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 3 Characters